new moon fanfic
by Kotori Mitsuki
Summary: Edward had left Bella to protect her...what if he didn't go back? what if he choose to stay away from bella? The cullen went back to forks, they met someone ? someone who was suppose to be dead. This is a new ending for new moon and a new beginning.


-Preface-

"Edward…." Carlisle whisper dryly, his brows frowned gently .

they've stood still…for a long time. How long has pass? a 100 years? a century ?

how long has it been since the Cullen decide to leave forks and how long has it been that Edward decide to leave the reason of his entire being …his one and only love, Bella.

"Edward…its been more than a century, we've moved everywhere we could…Bella isn't there anymore'. Alice who was beside carlisle choked out. Not only Edward but Alice couldn't get over it, her expression was as if someone who was trying to hold back tears..if vampires could cry.

Edward flinched slightly when he heard Bella's name….she's dead of course…no human could live as long as to see a century pass by. He hadn't spoken to anyone…haven't move, or breath, his expression still like stone…his eyes has turned dark black and was dead.

Rosalie frowned beside the fireplace with Emmett. " Edward…get over it, Bella is dead and theres nothing you can do about that". Alice hissed slightly under her breath but Rosalie ignored her and focused on Edward…this time he was still like a statue, didn't flinch or move an inch…he knew so well how much danger it will put his family in if he continued staying in Rio for another century. They've travel everywhere they could but the place they can walk around with no sunlight that would expose they're secrets are limited. They had to go back to Forks….the place where they've been avoiding for all this time.

"Edward—" Esme squeezed his shoulder but she was interrupt before saying anything else.

Edward moved out the door in a flash and down to the garage, got in his Volvo XC60 and drove off to the airport. followed by Alice in her porsche with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie in her BMW M3 Convertible and lastly Carlisle with Esme in his Mercedes S55 AMG.

-Edward pov-

Same school,Same place,Same atmosphere and same house bring backs nostalgic memories that isn't wanted. Edward trace his cold fingers throughout his room where the happy yet painful memories stick to him tightly…everything Bella touched…everyplace she went brings back the thought of her face…her fragile body…her chocolate brown eyes and everything about her that was push to the back of his mind sprung out to life like springs finally free of restriction. His breath stop midway as he gasp for air, a lump of something was stuck in his throat. It feels like yesterday when she was here in his room, it might be his imagination but he could pick up a faint scent of her lingering in the room.

"Edward …" Carlisle called from downstairs ,Edward then nod slightly and jump through the window. He didn't bother going to school or hunt, he didn't want anything that would remind him of Bella ….but at the same time, deeply there was a yearning of not wanting to forget her for as long as he live… its his atonement for what he did.

-Chapter 1: Renew-

*whisper*Whisper*whisper*whisper*

faint whisper echo in the crowd of peoples , Rosalie, Alice,jasper jump from the jeep follow by Emmett. I was already a few seconds ahead.

' _WHOA look at those babes'_

 _'_ _look! they're the new students'_

 _'_ _he's so hot'_

I block all other thoughts out, couldn't care less. All of them are the same thing that I had been listening to for more than a 100 years, (I stopped counting my age since the last time I met Bella neither do I bother to ) my eyes stay fix on the window where droplets of rain slid down as if it was weeping in my stead. It was 6th period, biology class. I was trying to push back memories of the nostalgic days. Before I knew it I picked up a sent… somewhat familiar…but different…before I could turn to look…

"Is this seat taken?' a beautiful vibrant voice like bells resound in my ears. She was utterly beautiful. Her brown hair curl in the most natural way down, her skin was pale like polished marbles, her lips curve up into a small angelic smile.

and for a moment…..everything went blank…the world stop spinning…theres was no noise, no nothing. I stared in astonishment….I haven't felt this way for over century…every emotion smash into each other viciously, anger,happiness,loneliness,sadness,shock,yearning…love.

Everything is different ..but I know….I stood up gasping for air. Ignoring all the glare of confusion or admiration and grab her instantly, pulling her in my arms. I exert the force enough to crush a boulder but she didn't flinch an inch.

'Bella!' …I called out and smile…the sensation of my lips pushed upwards that I had long forgotten how to…it was weird.

\- **_to be continue -_**


End file.
